The Taste For Blood
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: Before King was turned into a vampire he was something more. He was worth more, he was alive. He wants it all back, but the only way to do that is to do something unthinkable to the one he loves.
1. I can feel you all around me

I Can Feel You

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Blade and I don't own the song I can feel you all around me by Flyleaf

Summary: Before King was turned into a vampire he was something more. He was worth more, he was alive. He had a life now he wants it back

* * *

_My hands are searching for you_

Elizabeth Misery tossed in her bed, getting tangled in her bed sheets. She kicked them off, getting too hot to sleep she got out of bed and opened the window. The cool air whooshed into the room causing the curtains to flutter around her. She stared down at the dark streets watching couples walking down the street holding each other close. She couldn't help but feel alone.

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

She made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Passing the photos of her and Hannibal King. He was her boyfriend, her ex-boyfriend anyway. They broke up months before but she never really wanted him out of her life completely. She was deeply in love with him and she couldn't understand how someone could just disappear out of now where. She fingered the necklace around her neck, a cross that he had given her for her birthday. She slipped back into bed and closed her eyes to dream of King once more before getting up the next morning for work.

_I feel you on my fingertips _

_"Misery."_

The voice she heard so many times, scared her a bit. Her eyes snapped open, it was a dream it had to have been. She could have sworn King was there, she could feel him, hear him say her name. Her eyes scanned the room once more before she closed them hard. It was just a cruel joke, her mind played on her often.

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

King stood staring at Elizabeth Misery sleeping in their bed. He smiled, she was still beautiful, her red hair strewn over the pillow. He wanted to see her eyes, those green eyes held life, its what he needed at the moment.

"Elizabeth wake up" King said. He walked over to the side of her bed and leaned down over her. He lightly touched his lips to her light pink ones. He closed his eyes savoring the touch of her. He wanted to wake her up and wrap her in his arms. Keep her safe with him, he needed her now more than anything.

Elizabeth woke up her eyes staring straight into King's brown one. He smiled down at her, she gasped and sat up quickly something wasn't right about him. She reached out and touched his face, it felt cold underneath her finger tips.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a whisper still not believing he was there. "I missed you."

King didn't answer her, he needed her at the moment. He pulled her up into his arms hugging her tight, he felt her hands go in his hair and brought down his face to hers.

"I need you" he whispered in her ear biting it.

_This fire rising through my being _

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

King helped her stand up next to him, he removed her night shirt. Pulling it over her head and throwing it somewhere else in the room. Her green eyes ran over his now bare chest, she ran her hands up and down his abs. He pulled her to him crushing her lips to his in a firey kiss. She undid his jeans letting them fall around his ankles with his boxers. King placed Elizabeth on the bed and took his time taking her panties down her slim pale legs. He kicked off his pants and climbed over her. Kissing each breast he went down her smooth body running his tongue along her curves. She begged him to take her, lifting her hips into him, he chuckled kissing her mouth once more before entering her. It had been so long since he had been with her. He couldn't even think, all he could do was move within her.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

Kind wrapped Elizabeth in his arms, the sweat and heat of their love making made him tired. He kissed her eyelids, she was beautiful but he needed to leave to rest. He ran his finger down the side of her face, she was his.

"Elizabeth" he whispered. "I don't ever want to leave you again."

She looked up at him, the horror consumed her in a wash of terror. She closed her eyes, his face wasn't the same, long teeth formed from his mouth, something was terribly wrong.

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

King moved her neck to the side. "It'll all be over soon."

Elizabeth felt no control over what was happening. Like her body was completely his to have, she could still think just she couldn't move. No matter how much she told herself to get out of his arms it was useless, she was powerless. She felt his tongue flick out over her skin again and again. She heard him whisper loving things.

"You aren't King" she said closing her eyes as he nuzzled her neck. "You're something else."

"You still love me" King said pulling her red hair away from that pale neck.

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

Elizabeth Misery hissed as something pierced her flesh, she gasped in pain as she felt something wet flow down her neck. She felt like she was draining, she was becoming limp in his arms until she felt him let go of her, letting her fall to the side of the bed. She closed her eyes fearing that it would be forever.

"I love you Elizabeth" he whispered kissing her forehead.

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

* * *

A/N: I think I'll write a second chapter...and that's it...depends on the reviews...I think! Thanks for reading 


	2. I hate everything about you

Taste of Blood

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Blade or the song I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace

* * *

Hannibal King trailed a finger down the girls tear stricken cheek. He smiled showing off his pearly whites, his fangs. The look of horror in the young woman's face made him excited. He bent down and licked her luscious dark neck. He went back to look into those beautiful dark brown eyes. He wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled back her head. She screamed a blood curdling scream that would have woken someone up in their cozy little warm beds. He looked up at the houses across from the park, lights still off. The hunger was so unbearable that he couldn't play with his new toy any longer. In one quick movement he lowered his teeth into her flesh draining the blood from her and letting her drop to the cold street ground. With a smile he turned away from her walking away as the lights of the houses came on. Too late. 

_Every time we lie awake _

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

King fumbled with the car keys to his SUV, putting his coffee on the top of the roof. He opened the door and got in. He gripped the steering wheel staring off in front of him. He kept remembering what he dreamt about the night before. It was when he was a blood sucking vampire, so many innocent people he had killed. He closed his eyes and visions of the faces of some the girls he had killed came flooding back. His eyes snapped open by the knock on his passenger side window. He rolled down the window, Abby put her head through looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem off this morning."

King nodded, "Peachy, Abby just having some thoughts..."

Abby smiled, she could tell something was really bothering Hannibal but she didn't want to talk to him just yet. He didn't look ready to talk anyway, she back away from the car. Before Abby could warn King about his coffee still on the roof of his car, he drove off down the street. Abby side and walked over to the now spilt coffee. She picked it up and started back for the building. A cold air whipped around her and she wrapped her arms around herself looking around. Nothing, but she could feel something, a chill went down her spine.

_Every roommate kept aw__ake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get _

_But I still don't miss you yet_

The rain pelted down on a hooded figure. Her dark green eyes scanned the fence, it wasn't going to be hard to get in the building. It was going to be hard to get out. She kneeled down on the ground and pulled out her night vision goggles. She put on a black mask and carried the goggles in one hand and her gun in the other. She had her daggers strapped to her thigh and another gun that could knock out someone for hours. She walked slowly to the cameras, looking up she slowly tilted her heard up a smile forming at her lips. She waved and shot it.

"Hey uh guys..."

King walked beside Abby into the room with the security videos. Tyler the new guy was working on fixing the cameras, the T. V. just shown a static screen. King reached over and hit the T. V. a couple of times to get it back to its visual, it surprisingly didn't work.

"Abby go get Zoe and hide her" King ordered. "Tell Blade we have company."

She moved swiftly, cunningly through the people at the posts. She shot them with her sleeping bullets. They were not her target.

"The cameras are completely gone." Tyler rolled his chair across the room. Only one camera was left on. The camera where the fuse box was. King leaned over Tyler's chair and they both stared at the T. V. for some time.

"Did you something? In the corner there?" Tyler asked moving closer to the screen. King shook his head and scanned the screen for any movement. All he saw was the rain.

A hooded figure appeared at the fuse box. The person turned and saw the camera.

"He looks feminine..." Tyler said looking up at King.

"Hmm yeah maybe it's one of Blade's ex-girlfriends he pissed off."

The woman flicked off the camera and pointed. Tyler looked up at King.

"She want's you" Tyler said mockingly.

The lights flickered then shut down completely. King cursed as the wheel of Tyler's chair rolled over his foot.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

It was almost too easy. Someone left the back door opened as if inviting her in. She grinned, it was going to be so simple to kill him.

Blade paused at the security room door when the lights turned off. He narrowed his eyes.

"Do you have backup lights? Generators?"

"She some how cut those too" Tyler said, his chair rolling around was the only sound they could hear.

"She?" Blade smiled. If it was only just a girl then it would be to easy to kill her. But it was never just one.

"Get the night vision goggles" Blade said.

He heard far off thumps meaning whoever was outside was now in.

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you_

She could feel her blood pumping, she could feel the thirst of blood. She flung off her cloak and grabbed her other gun from it's holster. She placed the other one of the floor. It was time to shoot to kill. She could hear murmurs coming from the end of the hall, she braced herself and hurried to the room. She couldn't see anyone, she scanned the room and saw a tape recorder with a tape playing.

"Fuck," she muttered. She swung around just in time to get flung across the room. Her body hit the wall and she slowly rose up off the floor.

Her hand went to a dagger on her thigh and she threw it at the man. He moved just in time to get it in his arm, she heard him curse as he pulled it out.

It stung like a bitch but King managed to survive. He watched the woman as she tossed the gun aside. Her hands balled into fists and she charged him. He was quick and moved aside as he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. Her leg kicked him away and she turned to face him.

"Turn the lights on Tyler!" Yelled King as he flung the goggles aside.

She did the same before the lights came on, her dark eyes focused on King. He told her to remove her mask, she moved a finger back and forth and made a clicking noise with her tongue. He narrowed his eyes, she started to side step to the right and he did the same. Their eyes on each other, she jumped on the table and ran down it. She slide off the end making sure her foot hit King in the face before she fell to the floor. She stood up and King hit her in the stomach, she hit him in the face several times before he grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away but his grip was iron tight.

They didn't notice; Abby, Blade and Tyler standing at the door watching the whole screen.

"Don't think she's after Blade" Abby commented.

"She looks angry" Tyler commented.

"How can you tell?" Abby asked.

"Her eyes" Blade answered.

"Shouldn't we help King? She's kinda kicking his ass."

Blade grinned, "I know."

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

King was on the ground, she knelt beside him, her dagger at his throat.

"You can help him now," Blade told Abby. Abby rushed at the woman and kicked her hard making her roll on the floor coughing.

King hurried over to the masked woman and sat on her. The woman tried to get up but she couldn't, he reached down and pulled of the mask. King's eyes grew wide when he saw the red haired girl.

"Elizabeth?"

_I hate everything about you_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thank you Orlando's Hot Chick for reviewing ..continued it for you lol!

oh psht and Hailey...thanks I guess haha just kidding you are great!


	3. The Kill

The Taste For Blood

The Kill

Disclaimer: I don't own Blade nor the song The Kill by 30 Seconds To Mars

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to write this! Don't throw tomatoes at me :( You guys have been very patient and for that I thank you.

A sob escaped her pale pink lips as she stared in the mirror at nothing. She waved a hand in front of the mirror trying to comprehend what was happening to her. It mirrored not her but the room, she looked behind her at the blood stained bed. She remembered King coming in the middle of the night but what did he do. She pressed her forehead to the mirror closing her eyes, trying to think about it, her eyes snapped open and she looked back at the bed.

"Oh god!"

Elizabeth Mercy was a vampire.

"Elizabeth?"

Trina Mercy came into her sisters house after banging on the front door. Trina looked around the empty living room and proceeded to the back of the house. She had called at least twenty times before coming over. Trina and Elizabeth made plans to meet for lunch and she became worried when Elizabeth hadn't't shown up after one hour. Trina opened the door to Elizabeth's bedroom, she wasn't there, her bed had been stripped down and the sheets layed on the floor. Trina picked them up looking at the red stain, she made a disgusting face.

"Ew...period?"

Trina put them back down on the floor and looked around at the room, nothing seemed to be missing. She began to exit the room when she heard her sister crying, Trina spun around and saw the closet door open. She ran to the closet swinging it all the way open, upon seeing her sister on the floor crying she reached down and helped her up.

"Please no," Elizabeth sobbed pushing her sister away. "Go away."

Trina raised an eyebrow at her, "What's the matter?"

Elizabeth turned her back to Trina and tried to walk out the door. "Leave."

"Elizabeth? I tried calling you, I thought something bad might have happened to you."

Elizabeth didn't answer instead ignored Trina as she continued to follow her to the kitchen. Tears poured down Elizabeth's cheeks as she gritted her teeth and gripped the counter top.

"I thought you were dead," she said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"You thought right."

Elizabeth turned to Trina, her fangs slicked with her saliva.

_Come break me down bury me, bury me_

Darkness was her only safety. As the rain poured down, Elizabeth walked in her darkness. She felt this on going, never ending hunger that over took her body, her mind. She couldn't think about anything but getting her hunger subdued for the time being. Blood, she needed it, there was no use to deny it. Blood, was life, kept her going. Elizabeth sighed, she sat in the rain on a park bench. There was always some guy and girl walking through the park in the middle of the night. As if it was romantic to be in the darkness under the full moon. Elizabeth smiled, right on time, she looked over to see a man jogging home, she supposed.

Elizabeth stood up and walked in front of his side walk. Her hood covered her face, kept him from seeing her mouth. When he stepped to the right she stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me" his voice was shaky. "Miss"

She felt her hood lift and she grabbed the man's wrists, smiling, showing off her pearly whites. She was quick, yanking him in front of her and sinking her teeth into his neck. After draining him, she pulled his body over to the bushes and left him there. Someone would find him eventually but for now it was better not to leave a body in plain view. This is what had become of Elizabeth, every night- killing someone just to be in existence. Humans that use to be her friends were now The Kill.

_ I am finished with you_

Elizabeth Misery could hardly remember being knocked out, nor did she remember the needle going into her arm. All she remembered was the hate she felt for King. She woke up in a hospital bed, with an IV sticking into her arm. She felt weak, all the power, all her strength was gone. Faded away as quick as it was given to her. She looked around to see windows behind her, a door to the left of the room. She wanted to get up, leave but she could hardly move. She heard footsteps coming from the hall, voices barely above a whisper.

She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, she laid still as the door opened and two pairs of feet came in. She felt hands on her arm, her eyes snapped open and meet a pair of brown ones. King was leaning over her checking her pulse. His hands warmed her, she hadn't noticed how good he looked. Then it hit her, sunlight was pouring in from the windows behind her. She sat up quickly looking around franticly. Why was she still alive?

"What did you do to me?!" Elizabeth cried yanking away from King. "Why am I not dead"

"We gave you a cure, Elizabeth" King said trying to get her to lay back down.

_What if I wanted to fight _

_Beg for the rest of my life_

Elizabeth laid back down in the bed. "I want to leave"

King nodded, "I'm sorry, you know about this whole thing. You never gave me a chance to explain to you"

Elizabeth's eyebrow's shot up. "Explain what? Why you choose to take my life away? Why I'm feeding off of humans? Or the part about me having this uncontrollable hunger to kill my sister"

King's eyes grew wide at the mention of Elizabeth's sister. "Trina?"

Elizabeth nodded, "She was the first of many."

King grabbed Elizabeth's clothes off the chair in the room and handed them to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to harm you"

"You took my whole life away from me and left me to fend for myself."

His eyes raised up to look at her, she could see tears forming at the rims. She felt her hatred falter for a moment.

"Did you ever think that's what happened to me"

_What would you do? (do, do)  
You say you wanted more_

King left Elizabeth when Abby came into check on her. Abby didn't meet Elizabeth's gaze, she was busy checking her pulse and such.

"You shouldn't be to harsh on him, ya know?" Abby said looking down at Elizabeth. She didn't answer Abby instead she stared at the t.v.

"I wish you would stop being hard headed," Abby continued.

Elizabeth's jaw clenched tight and her hands balled into fists. She had been mad at King for so long, it was the only thing she knew.

"You blame him for his actions...but you aren't to blame for yours? You killed your own sister yet you blame it on being a vampire. Well...Misery...he was a vampire when he bit you."

Elizabeth pressed her lips together. "I don't really know how to forgive him."

_Come break me down _

_Marry me, Bury me_

Abby helped Elizabeth out of the bed and took her on a tour of the building. Elizabeth laughed at Abby because she already knew the layout of the building, she had studied it.

"Well, how about something to eat then?" Abby asked leading her into the kitchen.

Blade was just leaving, he growled low in his throat when he passed them. Elizabeth gave Abby a quizzical look but she just shrugged it off. King came out of the back carrying a roasted chicken, he smirked at Abby. His eyes landed on Elizabeth's and she looked away at Abby. She gave her an angry look as if to blame her for this encounter.

"Well...I'm not so hungry..." Abby said through a yawn. "I'm going to go take a nap."

Abby patted Elizabeth on the back.

_You say you wanted more_

_ What are you waiting for_

It was silent for a few minutes before King broke it. "Would you like some chicken?"

Elizabeth nodded and took a seat next to him. King handed her a plate and then helped himself to some. Few moments passed again with silence.

"King?"

"Hmmph?" he said through a mouthful of chicken.

"I...don't really blame you..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't blame you for wanting company and I guess if I were you...I would have done it to you."

He looked over at her, she was trying really hard not to look back. The black tiling in the kitchen did just fine for her gaze. King hesitantly put his hand on top of hers, she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Elizabeth laughed, " I know."

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

_

* * *

_

A/N: I found that was a bit rushed...

boo

anyhoo

I wanted to thank all of you for review it!! you are the best!!

Orlando's Hot Chick Professor Simms Johnny Evelyn poopty puepty pants


End file.
